


18ct Love

by sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (the most gentle daddy kink don't be scared), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon is a wonderful Daddy; Chanyeol is an alright boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18ct Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago for a close friend because she has a watch kink, and then we were talking about daddy-kink and it all spiraled down from there. Also finished as a belated birthday fic for Junmyeon. The daddy kink isn't too hardcore but it is there.

Relatively speaking, Junmyeon was a good daddy. He was loving and playful and enjoyed spoiling his boyfriend more than his family, if only because they could spoil themselves. He was a gentleman at all times, to the point of foolishness some days, and yet he didn’t let that get in the way of being positively filthy in the bedroom—and countless other rooms in his expansive apartment. Weekly tennis lessons and horse riding sessions kept him fit but not distracted from his love life, and a good round of golf only ever meant gifts bought with money won from rich mens’ bets. Even bad rounds were good when they drove Junmyeon to taking out his frustration in deliciously sexual ways. Life as Kim Junmyeon’s boyfriend was always heavenly until one particular subject came up: gifts for Daddy. But this year, Chanyeol was determined to make him see reason.

Even if he didn’t come from the same money as Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol hadn’t grown up poor. His family had always had enough left over to use it to dote on Chanyeol and his older sister, and his collection of quality guitars was proof of that. Such a lifestyle had given Chanyeol the desire to give gifts back to those who spoiled him, even if he couldn’t match the generosity. It still hurt his pride whenever Junmyeon pursed his lips at the mention of birthday presents.

“But hyung,” Chanyeol whined, pawing at Junmyeon’s shoulders as he sat at his desk and worked, “You never let me get you anything, not even for our anniversary.”

“Chanyeol, you know we always take trips for anniversaries. Spending a week with you in Paris is all I ever need.” Junmyeon didn’t have to look up from his laptop for Chanyeol to know he was frowning, he could hear it in his tone. Chanyeol half hoped it was because of the quarterly reports on his screen, but he wasn’t holding his breath.

“But it’s your birthday,” he mumbled, pouting and dropping to his knees beside Junmyeon. The position always put him in a good mood “Please, daddy?”

He wasn’t sure if he imagined the twitch in the corner of Junmyeon’s lips, but at least he had gotten Junmyeon’s attention enough to make him turn and look down at Chanyeol. “You’re plotting something, aren’t you?” He didn’t even sound all that wary. Five years dating Chanyeol seemed to do that to a person, or it would have if he’d ever dated one for that long before meeting Junmyeon.

“You can think of it as a gift to me if that helps,” Chanyeol said with a smirk, pressing his lips against the soft cotton of Junmyeon’s slacks. This time he didn’t imagine the twitch in Junmyeon’s crotch. 

“Don’t spend too much,” Junmyeon grumbled, threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and gripping tightly. Chanyeol didn’t mind delaying his shopping trip.

***

It was to be expected that Chanyeol couldn’t wait until the actual day of Junmyeon’s birthday; to be fair, it was the first gift he was giving his boyfriend in a very long time—cheap couple rings didn’t count, even if they both still wore them on chains around their necks. With the box hidden behind his back, Chanyeol skipped into the bedroom right when he knew Junmyeon would be getting dressed after a post-tennis shower. 

“You look cheerful,” Junmyeon said with a smile, buttoning up his atrocious blue and lime-green cardigan. Maybe Chanyeol’s next present to them both would be to throw the garment into a fire. One would think that a high-profile CEO would be able to dress himself better in his downtime, but then again he liked to be comfortable when he didn’t have to wear suits. Chanyeol still tried to be the one to take him shopping more often than not. 

“You look like a stereotype,” Chanyeol said with a fond sigh, smiling down at Junmyeon as he blocked his path to the door. “I bought you something.”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon groaned, clearly exasperated, “It’s not my birthday yet. We had a deal.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore!” He was whining, but he didn’t need dignity at a time like this. Holding out the small box, he put on his best puppy pout. “Open it.”

“No.” Junmyeon countered the pout with his fiercest stare. Chanyeol only faltered slightly before pressing on. He could handle any punishment Junmyeon decided to dish out later.

“Hyung,” he whined.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hyuuuuuung,” he pleaded.

“Chanyeol?”

“Daddy,” he finally moaned, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as though he might start crying.

This time it was Junmyeon’s turn to falter. “Open it for me,” he finally said, perching on the edge of the bed and neatly crossing his legs.

Grinning brightly, Chanyeol decided to kneel at Junmyeon’s feet since he needed to do everything possible to butter him up for the big reveal. He was confident that the gift would be approved of, eventually; it was just a matter of how angry Junmyeon might be off the bat before he learned to love it. Tugging on one end of the simple black ribbon holding together the matte black box, he pulled off the lid with a silly little flourish to reveal a watch. It was simple, no jewels encrusting the face or billions of different functions; it was classic, and classy, and—

“A Rolex?” Junmyeon breathed, eyes so wide Chanyeol feared they might drop out of his skull. “Jesus Christ, Chanyeol, how much does this thing cost?”

Scooting closer on his knees, Chanyeol pulled it out of the box and turned it over in his hands, holding it out for Junmyeon to take. “Um, answer is unclear! Please try again later.”

Junmyeon’s expression became a strange mixture of stormy and fond as he took the watch and looked it over, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the dial. “Chanyeol,” he said again, this time much softer, “How much did you spend?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied with a soft smirk, resting his head on the inside of Junmyeon’s thigh and watching him admire the watch. It was beautiful, and it was perfect for Junmeyon in Chanyeol’s humble opinion, and it wasn’t something that he had just wasted money on for some whim. "Think of it as all the gifts I never got to buy you before."

“You are in so much trouble,” Junmyeon grumbled, trying on the watch and turning his wrist to catch the light on the different facets of each surface. “So, so much trouble. Take it back.”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped as Junmyeon undid the clasp and handed the watch back to him. “Hyung,” he started to whine, lifting his hand to push the watch back at Junmyeon only to find it being shoved into his fingers. “Daddy, please.”

“Chanyeol, this is probably worth more than an average car.” He tried to gently push Chanyeol away with a socked foot, but he wasn’t strong enough—or he wasn’t trying hard enough.

“You have a car. You don’t have a Rolex.” Junmyeon had plenty of other expensive things, including watches; the only issue was that Chanyeol had bought this one for him instead of his family or Junmyeon himself.

Junmyeon continued to stare down at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Take it back.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol spat back, pouting as he sat down on his ass and fighting the urge to bite Junmyeon right there on the crotch. With a sudden stroke of brilliance, he looked up at Junmyeon with a wicked grin. Junmyeon just looked back with obvious suspicion, his caution well deserved after getting to know Chanyeol so well.

“Can I give you another present?” Chanyeol asked sweetly, getting back onto his knees and reaching for Junmyeon’s belt buckle.

The suspicion didn’t leave Junmyeon’s face, but it changed to a different shade of the emotion, angry no longer the underlying factor. Leaning back a little, he uncrossed his arms and put one behind him to support himself. It was incredible how easily he relaxed, the trust he had for Chanyeol whenever it became apparent that one or both of them was going to get naked. If there was one way to get to Junmyeon, Chanyeol had learned, it was through sex.

Undoing his belt and the front of his pants, Chanyeol didn’t waste any time reaching into Junmyeon’s briefs and wrapping his long fingers around his cock. It was a common position for them, Chanyeol on his knees and Junmyeon still in his undone slacks, briefs hooked under his balls to keep them out of the way without actually taking them off. Honestly Chanyeol’s favorite thing in the world was giving Junmyeon head from under his desk or the table or just as he sat on the couch, distracting him from work or the television or sometimes even phone calls with clients. Often he would take the time to mouth the outline of his half-hard dick through his briefs, soaking them with spit and precome, but he was feeling rushed tonight. Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind skipping the preamble.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Chanyeol mumbled, stroking Junmyeon’s dick slowly and thumbing the tip. He dipped his thumbnail into the slit, grinning against Junmyeon’s thigh when he gasped. “I’ll be a good boy.”

Junmyeon sighed, half exasperated and half pleased. “You almost always say that right before you misbehave,” he mumbled. He reached down to thread his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, combing through the brown strands. His fingers tightened when Chanyeol’s did the same around his cock. “Why do I keep you?”

“Because you love me,” Chanyeol supplied sweetly, smiling up at Junmyeon as he flicked his tongue against the head of his dick. Junmyeon let his head loll back, lifting his hips as Chanyeol sank down and took in more of his length between tight lips. He groaned deeply when Chanyeol slipped down lower and lower, Chanyeol humming happily at every little reaction Junmyeon gave. They never got old, even as he went through the same bag of tricks. Junmyeon never got tired of the way Chanyeol gave head, though, and Chanyeol never got tired of giving it.

Chanyeol pulled back and let Junmyeon’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Stroking the base of his dick, now slick with spit and precome, he did the most disobedient and reckless thing in the history of their relationship: he casually slipped the Rolex down Junmyeon’s cock until it settled snugly around the base.

A shiver ran through Junmyeon, most likely at the sudden cold of metal against hot skin, and looked down at Chanyeol. Then the watch. And then back to Chanyeol.

“Park Chanyeol, what the fu—”

But whatever else he was going to say—it was easy for Chanyeol to guess—got cut off why Chanyeol swallowed him down, pressing his lips to the band of the watch with a devious smirk.

“Going to kill you,” Junmyeon gasped, fingers going back to Chanyeol’s hair and tugging hard, grip less forgiving as his pleasure mixed with anger. “You are so very dead to me.”

Chanyeol just hummed around his mouthful, obviously satisfied with himself and not too worried about Junmyeon’s threats. He felt like he’d won this fight, especially because Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to bring himself to return the watch now that it had adorned his dick during a blowjob. Pulling back to allow himself to breath, Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. He’d learned long ago what to do to get under Junmyeon’s skin, and he was planning on pulling out every little trick he knew in order to get back in his good graces by the end of the night.

“Dead. So dead.” Junmyeon somehow managed to continue muttering death threats even as Chanyeol pressed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock. He could feel Junmyeon’s hips twitch beneath his hands, and it made him wonder if it was because of the pleasure or him fighting the urge to buck his hips up into Chanyeol’s mouth. He decided to remove the temptation for him by once again swallowing him down and glancing up at him with a meaningful look in his eyes.

Luckily, it seemed that Junmyeon had every intention of taking Chanyeol in whatever way he wanted.

Fingers tightened in Chanyeol’s hair, and he relaxed his jaw as he felt Junmyeon push deeper into his mouth. Junmyeon’s cock wasn’t huge by any means, but it was perfectly long enough to hit the back of Chanyeol’s throat and make him choke. He loved it, though, and tonight more than ever he wanted to be used to make amends for the extravagant gift. As Junmyeon slowly thrust up, Chanyeol bobbed his head down, obedient for the first time tonight. His lips would hit the watch every so often, the metal warming up but still cold compared to the hot dick in his mouth.

He could feel Junmyeon getting close, had memorized every telltale sign, and was ready to finish him off when he felt strong fingers tugging hard at his hair and pulling him off. Sitting up with a gasp, watching Junmyeon’s cock slap against his stomach, he looked up with confused eyes.

“Take it off,” Junmyeon ordered, voice somehow still level even though his chest was heaving and his dick was leaking over his stomach.

“Daddy, please—”

“Chanyeol,” he said, groaning low in his chest, “It’s too tight. Take it off.”

After a second a lightbulb went off in his head, and he smirked up at Junmyeon before nodding. He made sure to brush his fingers against his cock as he undid the clasp, thumb pressing against the vein running up the underside. Once he took the watch off he set it down on the bed, his head was pulled back so that he was forced to look up at Junmyeon, eyes wide. Junmyeon shuddered, and with a flick of his eyes down Chanyeol could see that he was jacking himself off. Chanyeol obediently opened his mouth, tongue sticking out as his eyes focused back on Junmyeon. 

“Such a bad boy,” Junmyeon growled, pushing Chanyeol lower until he was once again level with his cock. “How should I punish you?”

“Fuck me hard,” Chanyeol moaned, hands fisting in the sheets at the edge of the bed even though he longed to touch himself. He was so hard, dick still trapped beneath tight jeans. Even though he had a feeling he had gotten away with the watch nonsense, he knew that if he tried to touch himself without permission Junmyeon would be truly furious. “Finger me until I pass out.”

Chuckling above him, Junmyeon pressed the head of his cock against Chanyeol’s lips to shut him up. “That wouldn’t be punishment,” he said, stroking his cock faster. Chanyeol knew he would come at any second. “That would be a reward for you.”

He flicked his tongue out against Junmyeon’s length, just the lightest of touches. It did the trick, though, and suddenly Junmyeon was moaning sharply, coming across Chanyeol’s face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, tongue and cheeks catching the mess. Chanyeol stayed like that, lightheaded with need, until Junmyeon pulled on his hair to guide him up on the bed. 

“So pretty,” Junmyeon said, and Chanyeol opened his eyes to smile back at him. He hummed as Junmyeon wiped his face clean with a thumb which he then offered to Chanyeol to suck clean. “Sometimes you’re so good, how can you be so good but so bad?”

“Because I love you,” Chanyeol replied with a soft smile, leaning close to beg for a kiss with Junmyeon granted him. It was a short one, though, and once he pulled away Junmyeon reached for the watch still sitting on the bed. “Will you keep it?”

Looking at the watch, and then at Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s eyes dropped to the obvious bulge in Chanyeol’s jeans. It only took the simple command of “Undress” for Chanyeol to toss all his clothes to the floor.

“You want your punishment?” Junmyeon asked, moving to straddle Chanyeol’s thighs. His hands trailed up his hips and sides, the watch still in one hand. Chanyeol felt like he was touched every bit of skin except where he wanted to be touched, so he nodded, figuring any relief would be a good one. 

With a shiver he felt Junmyeon’s hand wrap around his cock, but then there was a click and the warmth was replaced by cool metal. He looked down, the watch fitted snuggly around the base of his dick.

“If you can last the night without begging me to take it off, I’ll keep it,” Junmyeon said with a devious smirk, dragging a nail up the underside of Chanyeol’s cock.

It was a deal that Chanyeol didn’t dare to refuse. After all, he’d survived less expensive cock rings before.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the watch](http://www.rolex.com/watches/baselworld-2014/new-rolex-sky-dweller.html) if anyone is curious and it's like $35k hahahahahahahahahahahahha


End file.
